light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Galia Tiwari
Galia Tiwari is a human female currently residing in a bustling Iziz district, where she works as a doctor serving both residents of Onderon and its visitors. She holds no allegiance but to herself and her community, and has yet to make her loyalty known. At work (where she is most often found) the sleeves of her white coat are often rolled up to display dual arms of tattoos in black ink - all functional, containing measures and equations required for her daily work. Personal History Named after a long dead Queen, Galia holds no noble title, though her family boasts a proud lineage of Iziz heritage. Claiming relations to near all of the noble families of Onderon (albeit, distantly), as well as to the Beastriders of old, her family has long been considered pillars of the community, often holding small community leadership positions and connections throughout Onderon. Galia’s father, was no less an example of this. In Galia’s youth, Tobias Tiwari was injured and summarily retired from his work as a Royal guard, before taking up the mantle of a neighborhood leader. Considered reliable and fair, he helped to organize small projects such as assisting in the care and protection of the elderly and arranging food drives for the needy. Of course, with such an important job, the entire Tiwari family was involved in some measure. Galia was raised with an entire neighborhood gaggle of children from Iziz, who’s parents would drop off their children to her mother, Lyra Tiwari, for the makeshift nursery she ran from the house for those who could not leave their children alone while they worked. As she grew older Galia herself would help care for the younger children, and would even accompany her father on his trips to visit their neighbors. Here, Galia first gained her interest in medicine, as her father would assist in arraigning care for many of the sick and injured. She would watch enraptured during bandage changes, and would pester the doctors they would visit endlessly with questions. Picking up on this budding interest, Galia was pushed into a school that specialized in scientific pursuits. It was quickly apparent that this was the right choice; Galia flourished in the new environment, picking up books and knowledge as quickly as they were presented to her. Her transition to the school for medicine on Onderon was an easy one, and as she neared her graduation, there was talk about her opening up her own large clinic in the center of Iziz, assisting her father in his pursuit to better the citizens of Iziz. Unfortunately, before any of that could be realized, disaster struck. War came to Onderon, and death came to many- including Galia’s father. Galia’s graduation from school was a quiet affair, and she returned home quickly to care for her stricken mother. The grand clinic was now out of the question, but Galia was keen to keep her father’s memory alive, and to serve the people of Iziz, and so she opened a clinic, kept below a small apartment that she and her mother share. There are two enterances - one out front, and one only reachable through a secluded alleyway. Galia’s idea for the side entrance, originally, was for those who could not use the front for various reasons - whether it was from embarrassment or threat of disease. Instead, its main use seems to be from Galia’s most… *colorful* customers. Through her time as a doctor, she has developed a reputation for tight lips, and quick emergency service (given her tenancy above the clinic itself)- which seems reason enough for those who get injured in more illegal ways to populate her clinic. During the earlier years of her life, the very idea would have been an affront. But such things are no longer a luxury that she can afford. No matter the customer, their money is as good as any others, and Galia is quick to put it to use for herself, her mother - and when she can, her community. Her family does not have the time, money (nor, it should be said, desire, with the current dangers of politics) to be the same force of change in Iziz that Tobias was. However, Galia is still known to do small favors for those in need when she is able, and has tied her identity tightly to her community, and with the current turmoil in Onderon, wants nothing more than to see Iziz protected - regardless of who is at the helm. Ability scores Character Skills Medicine - Expert Perception - Proficient Science -'' Expert'' Companions Arsen Tiwari Galia’s cousin, working as a merchant under the Gerrera family. Often assists her in non-medical portions of her work. Diplomacy '''- Proficient DD-G9 “Deedee” A DD-13 meddroid employed by Galia to assist in the day to day medical work, which has been given additional programming for protection. '''Ranged - Proficient Zaro Karalis A old Lasati childhood friend of Galia’s. Hired on after her practice gained influence in shadier company. Melee - Proficient Category:Characters